<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Mamá ha dicho que es mi turno en el plano material by Val_Writes_Stuff</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25825684">Mamá ha dicho que es mi turno en el plano material</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Val_Writes_Stuff/pseuds/Val_Writes_Stuff'>Val_Writes_Stuff</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Relatos de Arpías [31]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Mesa de Arpías (Web Series)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Cute, Dee siendo muy useless lesbian, Kinda spoilers mesa 22 aprox, Multi, Useless Lesbians, athe sabe qué hiciste el último verano, bolleras primavera, deberías ver el club de los cinco antes para conocer a las deidades, el club de los cinco, no es angst, posterior a mesa</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Español</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 12:09:26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,718</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25825684</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Val_Writes_Stuff/pseuds/Val_Writes_Stuff</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Dee atiende la reunión en la que los Cinco del Bosque deciden que hay que mandar a alguien al plano material a ver qué pasa. Ella no duda en ofrecerse voluntaria, ¿por qué será?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Di'Nael Nneit | Dee (Mesa de Arpías) / Europa | Oppa (Mesa de Arpías), Hints de AtheNae</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Relatos de Arpías [31]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1484942</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Mamá ha dicho que es mi turno en el plano material</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Tengo 0 auto control y debería estar trabajando.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Era la reunión trimestral de los Cinco del Bosque. Unas deidades tan dispares entre sí como las estaciones que representaban. Era el momento en el que se juntaban y hablaban de sus planes, hablaban de cómo estaba el bosque. Era el momento en el que decidían sus movimientos para el futuro próximo y planteaban aquellos para largo plazo.</p><p>Justo salían del dominio de Di'Nael, lo cual significaba que entraban en el de Fey'Ael. Pero no solo eso, también implicaba que la diosa de la primavera iba a ser la última en llegar. Y efectivamente, todes se encontraban ya alrededor de la mesa, puesta más por el deseo de Nae'Sin de que pareciesen una familia, que por necesidad. Una figura empezó a vislumbrarse, caminando hacia elles. No les hacía falta verla para saber que era ella, su energía ya se lo decía.</p><p>Llegó, habiendo elegido como forma esta vez la de una eladryn de piel verdosa y cabellos rosados. Evitó mirar a Athe'Ke al sentarse, como hacían todes les que se sabían guardianes de un secreto que no estaban listes para desvelar a les demás. Sintió el arco que llevaba clavándose en su espalda, así que se lo quitó y lo dejó sobre la mesa, debería habérselo quitado antes de venir. "Bueno," empezó a hablar, "¿qué me he perdido?"</p><p>"Di'Nael," respondió Nae, "una deidad no deja sus armas en la mesa."</p><p>"¡Pero es solo mi arco!" La queja cayó en oidos sordos y ante la atenta mirada del invierno, lo dejó en el suelo.</p><p>Fey'Ael intentó ocultar una risa tras su abanico, pero los ojos expertos de Di'Nael, acostumbrados a rastrear, a buscar el más mínimo cambio en el caos que es el bosque, se dieron cuenta. "Fey'Ael que la tenemos." Había pique en sus palabras, pero algo más también. Había complicidad y aunque prometiesen confrontación era una a la que sabía que nunca se iba a llegar.</p><p>"¿Yo? Yo no he hecho nada." Respondió el verano bebiendo prontamente de su copa de vino, pero sin molestarse en esconder su sonrisa esta vez. </p><p>Esto provocó que En'Kil rodase los ojos a la vez que se hundía un poco más en su silla, enfurruñado. "¿Podemos empezar ya? Tengo otras cosas que hacer." Realmente tampoco eran tan urgentes, pero a veces le frustraba ver a Di y, sobretodo, a Fey siendo tan inmadures. Sabía, por experiencia, que si les dejaban picarse podían pasarse horas así, no era algo que le apeteciese ver.</p><p>"Uh, mírale, ¡don ocupado!" Respondió Fey cerrando el abanico.</p><p>"Ya ves," le siguió Di, "que saborío el niño. ¿Qué vas a tener que hacer tú tan urgente? Si tu dominio no empieza hasta dentro de tres meses."</p><p>Parecía que más que callarles les había dado cuerda. Había echado leña al fuego que eran los piques de Di y Fey y además los había dirigido hacía sí mismo. "Sí, ya, a vosotres os lo voy a decir." Respondió tratando de mantener ese toque de misterio que le rodeaba... y porque en realidad tampoco tenía nada que hacer urgentemente.</p><p>"¡Uh! ¡Mentira segura! ¡Y Athe nos lo puede decir!" Exclamó triunfal Fey.</p><p>Di'Nael se giró hacia la susodicha, Athe'Ke, que había estado observándoles en silencio. No fue una acción muy inteligente por su parte, dado que ella también estaba ocultando cosas. Fue recibida con una mirada astuta y una ceja levantada que la hizo callarse, con media palabra en la boca aún. "Athe-."</p><p>Sin embargo, Fey sí lo llegó a preguntar. "¿Está mintiendo? ¿Está mintiendo?" Rebosaba de la energía que, sin duda, le iba a hacer falta los próximos tres meses, la que imbuia a las plantas para hacer a sus frutos madurar y la que había en los bailes alrededor de una hoguera en las noches de verano.</p><p>Athe'Ke, deidad de lo desconocido, conocedora de todas las mentiras y todos los secretos, se encogió de hombros. Era algo que hacía mucho, no significaba que no lo supiera, significaba que no lo iba a decir.</p><p>Fey pareció deshincharse en el sitio, murmurando por lo bajo que le quitaba la gracia. Pero alguien le interrumpió.</p><p>Nae'Sin Nedea, la mayor de todes, el invierno. La que, puede que no de forma consciente, era quien las lideraba, quien tomaba las decisiones y quien organizaba todo. Era la capacidad de mantener la mente fría, pero también la de hacer lo que fuera por los seres queridos. Era, de algún modo, la lógica y el corazón a la vez. Era un puñal y una caricia. Y era, definitivamente, lo más cercano a una figura maternal para Fey, Di y En'Kil.</p><p>"Niñes." Dijo sin siquiera levantar la voz, pero provocando que todes la mirasen, captando su atención. "Que hemos venido a hablar de cosas serias. Dejad de pinchar a En'Kil." Fey pareció ir a protestar, pero unos ojos azules se clavaron en los suyos, haciéndole reconsiderar. "El tema está empezando a ponerse serio." Dijo sin más Nae.</p><p>Todes sabían de qué tema hablaba. La rebelión. Les había llegado, por varios sitios en verdad, en momentos distintos, la noticia de que se estaba preparando una rebelión contra el Imperio. Varios de los pueblos a los que protegían o, por lo menos, gente de esos pueblos habían mostrado interés. Así que les tocaba hacer lo que otras deidades con más seguidores no solían hacer, meterse en asuntos humanos.</p><p>Y no solo eso, por las noticias que le habían llegado a Nae la cosa empezaba a formarse cada vez más. Ya no eran solo pensamientos aquí y allá de un levantamiento, la gente empezaba a congregarse, empezaba a hablar, empezaba a planear y organizarse. El invierno no iba a decir que esto lo sabía tanto por sus propies fieles como por Athe'Ke compartiendo con ella más información de la que solía hacer con les demás, pero sí debía decir cómo estaba la cosa.</p><p>"¿Qué tema?" Preguntó Di'Nael, habiendo estado demasiado ocupada haciendo sus quehaceres en su dominio como para saber las últimas novedades.</p><p>"<em>¿Qué tema?</em>" Respondió de vuelta Nae, dejándole tiempo para que se diera cuenta ella sola.</p><p>"La revolución, boba." Le respondió En'Kil al ver que pasados unos segundos seguía con expresión de confusión.</p><p>A la primavera se le iluminó la cara. "¡Aaaah, ese tema! Vale, sí. ¿Qué pasa?"</p><p>Un suspiro que se podía ver por el vaho creado pese a que no hiciese frío escapó de los labios de Nae. "Como he dicho, se está poniendo serio. Creo que va a hacer falta que algune de nosotres baje para que tengamos ojos en el terre-"</p><p>Fue interrumpida, la voz de Di'Nael probablemente demasiado apasionada de repente, demasiado dispuesta. "¡YA BAJO YO!"</p><p>Se hizo el silencio en la mesa, tres pares de ojos fijos en la eladryn, cuyo cuerpo estaba ligeramente inclinado hacia delante. Los que no la miraban, unos azules como el cielo reflejado sobre hielo, estaban fijandose en la expresión de Athe'Ke. Pese a intentar mantener su cara neutra, esta no podía ocultar una ligera sonrisa ante la declaración de Di'Nael.</p><p>"¿Y ese interés por bajar al plano material?" Fey era muchas cosas, y no iba a negar que algunas veces eso incluía ser tonto. Pero a su hermana la pillaba enseguida.</p><p>Pareció ser ese el momento en el que Di se dió cuenta de lo extraño que había sonado ofrecerse voluntaria tan rápido. "Ah... Pues yo..." Dudó un segundo, antes de decidir mentir pese a saber que Athe se iba a dar cuenta. "Pues que me parece que es lo correcto, ¿no? Quiero decir, yo acabo de acabar, hasta dentro de nueve meses puedo estar ahí abajo, visitar los pueblos, ver qué sabe la gente..."</p><p>Athe'Ke levantó una ceja, Fey siguió pinchándola. "Para eso mejor mandamos a Athe. Ella puede verlo todo y no tiene unos meses en los que esté especialmente ocupada."</p><p>"Fey'Ael, me cago en todo." Respondió empezando a reír un poco por los nervios. "Athe luego no nos puede contar la mitad, yo sí."</p><p>"¿Y no será..." dijo el otoño, decidiendo unirse a la conversación, "que hay algo que quieras hacer por ahí abajo?"</p><p>Di'Nael iba a abrir la boca para quejarse cuando, de nuevo, Nae les paró. "Dejadla en paz, vamos." Ante esas palabras, la eladryn les sacó la lengua a sus dos compañeros, gesto que se le borró nada más el invierno siguió hablando. "Si no nos quiere contar qué es tendrá sus razones, no la presioneis."</p><p>La cara de traición de la primavera era, verdaderamente, muy cómica. "Nae... De ti no me lo esperaba. De ti, no." Lo dijo de forma especialmente dramática.</p><p>"Pero," siguió hablando ella, sin verse afectada por lo que le acababa de decir, "está bien. Puedes bajar. Mientras nos informes del tema puedes hacer lo que sea que quieras hacer."</p><p>"¡Toma!" Su vítor acalló la protesta de En'Kil.</p><p>El otoño la repitió un segundo después. "¿De verdad es buena idea? Hace un momento no recordaba que se está montando una revolución."</p><p>"Hay que ver que poca fe tienes en mí, En'Kil." La reprimenda, con ligero toque de cariño, no se hizo esperar.</p><p>Fue Athe quien habló, para sorpresa de les presentes. "Yo confío en Di'Nael. Sé que sabe centrarse cuando toca. La misma determinación que guia sus cazas puede guiar su intelecto, y su instinto nunca le ha fallado."</p><p>"¡Jo, Athe!" Di'Nael se abanicó un poco la cara con las manos, provocando que Fey hiciese lo propio con el abanico, girándolo hacia ella. "Si es que hablas poco, pero cuando hablas eres un cielo. Gracias."</p><p>La aludida asintió, con gesto agradecido, y Nae se aclaró la garganta, dirigiendo la atención de les presentes hacía sí para concluir ese punto.</p><p>"Está bien." Dijo repasando con la mirada a todas y cada una de las deidades sentadas alrededor de la mesa. "Vamos a mandar a Di'Nael al plano material para que nos pueda mantener al día de los asuntos correspondientes a la revolución. ¿Alguien en contra?"</p><p>Se hizo el silencio y Di no mentiría si dijese que tenía los dedos cruzados y la vista fija en En'Kil en ese momento. Pero nadie dijo nada.</p><p>"Bien. Pues así se hará." Finalizó el invierno. "Ahora, para el siguiente punto a tratar..."</p><p>La reunión avanzó como las demás, solo que esta vez Di'Nael no podía evitar sonreír de vez en cuando, cada vez que la imagen de cierta minotaura cruzaba su mente.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Espero que os haya gustado, quiero mucho a los cinco del bosque</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>